I love you Gwen so very much)
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen get together for Valentine's Day. What could possibly come of this? Read to find out... Please review... Thank you...


I love you Gwen… so very much…=)

It's hard to believe it's been only half a year. It was a mere six months ago that I and Gwen have returned from that fateful summer that changed over lives; the summer when I found the omnitrix; the most powerful device in the universe. When I first found it we were crept out. Even grandpa was. But after a while I realized I could use it to help people and that's when things started getting interesting. During the first few weeks I and Gwen didn't get along but after a while we grew on each other. I remember she was jealous of my powers and I didn't like it when she got her cut of the action when she was lucky girl. But I guess it was only fair that she would. There's also the time when I accidently activated the watch's self-destruct mode and we had to go to Azmuth to deactivate it. It was on that dreaded planet of Xeon where I almost lost my cousin of whom I now realize I love dearly. I remember her sacrificing her life for mine, not knowing how I could live with myself or forgive myself for what happened. It was only then that I realized how much how loved her and how much she meant to me. I felt like I could never forgive myself for being mean to her all the time and promised myself that if I would ever get a second chance with her I would never be mean to her again. And when I saw she was alive, there are no words to describe how happy and relieved I was. It felt like I had eternal and infinite happiness within me. I was so happy and relieved I actually cried and ran over to her and hugged her and she hugged me back. I wish I told her then how I feel but I couldn't find my voice at the time; once departed we won the battle against Vilgax and returned home. Ever since then I kept my promise and stayed nice to her and I intend to keep that promise for the rest of my life of which I want to spend with her, as a couple. I can't hide my feelings any longer. I know it sounds wrong and it sounds disgusting but I can't keep it in any longer. As hard as it is to believe I fell in love with my own twin cousin out of own people. The same person I used to despise and bicker with might become my girlfriend and hopefully my wife someday. That is of course if she loves me back and I hope she does. I _know_ she does.

I want to tell her how I feel and today it's February 14th so what day would better to tell her how I feel than Valentine's day? I plan to meet with her at pizza world at three o'clock and tell her how I feel.

Before long the hour of three o'clock has arrived and I was waiting for Gwen at the entrance to the pizza shop. A few minutes later she appeared and walked towards me

"Hi Ben" she said happily

"Hi Gwen, how's it going?"

"I'm doing okay. I missed you" she said in a longing voice as she embraced me into a hug which made me blush hard. Maybe she really does love me.

"I missed you too Gwen. It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too" she said and kissed me on the cheek which me blush even harder

"So how've you been?" she asked

"I'm okay. Why don't we sit down and eat?"

"Sure why not?" said Gwen

Once we received our pizzas and started to eat Gwen asked

"So how's school Ben?"

"It's okay, how about you?"

"Same here, it's nice to be on vacation for a change" replied Gwen

"I can relate" I said and we both laughed

"Listen Gwen, I want to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to bring this up but you remember the experience we had on planet Xeon?"

Gwen's expression turned serious and she said

"Yeah sure I do"

"Why?"

"Because I think that experience has brought us closer together. When you were taken by those wild vines I felt terrible. I couldn't forgive myself for letting that happen and for always being mean to you. I promised myself I would be nice to you if I would have a second chance and I'm glad I did and still do. And I'm glad to keep that promise not only because of me, but because of you as well. I didn't want to cause you and me any more pain with all the bickering. Instead I want us to be happy and get along and I'm happy already because it's already happening. The thing is that trip made me realize something. Something I wouldn't believe mere weeks before that. It made me realize that I love you Gwen. More than just a cousin. I really love you. I love you so much I cannot describe it. I'm sorry if this sounds gross to you and you're welcome to slap me for it. But I had to tell you how I feel and what better time to do it than now?" I closed my eyes waiting for the worst but instead I got the best: Gwen embracing me in her arms and putting her lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see her own looking back at me and then we closed them again and enjoyed the kiss and the love we shared for each other. It was indescribably wonderful and pleasantly perfect. It was infinitely divine and made us both happy in a way that words cannot describe. We knew we were meant for each other and that we would remain a happy couple for the rest of lives and would eventually get married and have a happy family and a happy life…

And we couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And we would live happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
